Blade Trinity: Dawn of D
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: (Bad title ,but it works) A cop who isn't want she seems. Investigates the scene where the FBI found Blade. Finds someone who is barely alive. The one and only Abraham Whistler. Well she just sealed her fate but saving one mans life. Will she be of use to the Nighstalkers or not?
1. How to save a random stranger

Chapter 1:  
How to save life. . .I mean random stranger

( Authors Note: this is an AU version of an character I created. In the future I'll post her story when it is completed )

So far it was a normal day for the young cop. Well since the event of almost attacking an unaware suspect. But the young cop noticed the vampire glyph on the back of the neck. Of course very unaware human thought it was old gang connections. But she knew different. Hence the little version of being grounded. Also known as being relocated to a different building. One that is in bed with vampires. The only luck the young women was having was that this was the end of her groundation ,and the familiar never saw her. Yet of course it had to be a familiar of The house of Talos. Man could this week go by any faster thought the board cop. Legs kicked up on the desk leaning back on the rolling chair. Staring at the window divider in front of her.

"You know leaning back is going to get you hurt." warned the old man standing in front of the window where the window had the opening for talking. Even though Delora was off to his right

"Right thanks old man." smirked the young looking women. If only the guy really knew.

"Don't say didn't I told you so." chuckled the man before becoming fully serious. The young daywalker had no idea , that the building she was in ,had familiars. Nor was she aware that they caught the famous Blade. After her chuckle died down. Something seemed off about the person she was working with. The older man grew serious. One could say even scared. Kind of reminded the young women of when she visited the school office. But she knew it wasn't fear of some principle. Then the sound of a specific ping. Like one of an elevator door opening. It didn't take Delora long to figure who was arriving. Vampires, not just one , at least four from what Delora can sense. Which resulted in her loosing balance of said chair. And falling onto the tiled floor. The only word that could be heard was a whispered cuss word ,and an I told you so from the older man. 

D wanted to growl ,and kill the vampires. If she did kill the vampires it wouldn't look good on her. Who knew the vampires could make it look like she killed innocent people like they did to that one guy on the news Blade. Looking up from her spot on the floor. Those smug looks, like they were the top of the food chain. The young cop just glared while getting herself up. Sitting back in the chair only to continue to glare at the little group of stuck ups. Arms crossed ,and mind racing with a dozen questions. All revolving around who just walked in. Hopefully they didn't notice her. Really didn't need the house of Talos finding her. After what happened with the House of Aurelius she didn't want another run in. So far the vampires' didn't notice her ,only the familiar old man. At least she didn't indulge the guy in personal information. Something was up so using a kind voice.

"So. . . Who's so important for that many medics. I mean its not like a riot went on in here." joked the young women. Looking at the older worker.

"They're here for the lunatic Blade. . ." taking a pause they guy thought the women would have know this. It was on almost every news station ,and in the paper. Staring for a bit almost like he was making sure she was human. But he just guessed that she like wearing some kind of orange like eye contacts. Some odd womanly thing. Nothing to report yet. Returning to desk work. Both workers looked up at the clock. Signaling the end of Delora's shift. A smirk planted on her face. Since she was off the clock she could see who they were packing all the muscle for. Seriously who brings in the hulk ,and his groupies for one guy. But Delora wasn't paying much attention when the old guy told her who it is. Her mind was on the time mostly. Waving the guy off Delora walked off to change her clothes. The whole casual work stuff wasn't her style. But hey having a job paid the bills. After changing quickly Delora snuck close enough to not to rouse any suspicion. Back to the wall near the door opening. She just nodded her head like she was in the group. But they shrugged it. Ears dropping a bad habit from childhood. Okay sort of having excellent hearing didn't help really. But what caught her off guard was the conversation with the familiar. Man this guy had nothing on her that was for sure. Of course she couldn't make any waves in the vampire community due to her being a cop now. Then the vampire queen bee walked in with her two lackeys. Only giving one glance. Which made Delora want to leave. Not from fear ,but from hate.

". . .Enjoy the show?" was the last words before Vance left the room. She couldn't stand being in the area. So she bolted out the back. When she was halfway out the door when she heard the sound of guns being shot. Body telling her to run in the opposite direction ,but her mind said she had to help. In heels no way. Looking back her gut told her he was covered. So Delora took her car in one direction. She was off the clock ,so there was no harm in doing her own investigation. Letting her gut lead the way to what looked like an explosion. Great please be no body in parts if any be in a whole thought D. When she got a good look around, out of the car, there was signs of a fight so the whole blood thing wasn't anything new. Yet the fact there was a faint heart beat wasn't. Feverishly looking around not caring about her reputation. Please don't be some familiar don't be a familiar thought D. Getting closer to the source of the sound, but also more smell of fresh blood. The young women gulped luckily she had her full of blood. Getting closer to what looked like a person in the water flouting. How the vampires missed this she'll never know

"Hello," called out the young cop. No response. With one hand she pulled out her phone, the other to reach the floating person. She couldn't call 911. Who knows what the chances of them finding out were. "Arg pick up." fumed the women. Finally the sound of a phone being picked up.

"What." came a tired male voice on the other end.

"Kid I need you to get that nurse friend, pull in what ever favor! But be ready in 5." ordered Delora.

"Wait why!" whined the younger before he could answer D ended the call. Making a deep sign Noah walked out of his apartment to his neighbor the one Delora mentioned. Knocked which he didn't have to wait long "D needs help." the women looked at him before closing the door. Reopening it with a big bag, and what looked like scrubs. He didn't question her. Just walked back to his place. Nurse in tow ",Let's hope she's not bringing any friends." joked Noah. But the women had a not amused face. Walking into his place before motioning to the spare room.

Back at the docks, Delora was trying to figure out how to get the body in her sports car. "Man your no light weight." groaned D half dragging half carrying the man. Putting him in the back seat. Looking around one last time before speeding off the back way home. Being a cop had its advantages ,and knowing where to drive as fast as you wanted was one of them. Making note the person was still conscious a bit, and was much older then her. The white hair was the key factor "Just don't die on me ok, don't want you haunting my car ok." the response was a groan. At least he didn't loose to much blood. Well hopefully he was wasn't too injured. Until she could get a proper room at a hospital. Noah's spare room will have to do. Seeing the apartment complex in sight. "Home sweet home." whispered Delora. Before parking in the dark. And carried the man up to the floor Noah lived on. Reaching the door she sort of knocked harder then she meant to.

Opening the door hastily Noah saw her ,and ushered her in. "You said 5 minutes!" glared Noah.

"Yeah well traffics a bitch." teased D walking to the prepared room. Placing the man on the bed before leaving the room.

"You two owe me big time." hushed the nurse as she started her work. Motioning Noah to come and help

"Why me, why not her, she's better around blood. . ."seeing the look he just shut up and helped the women. Slumping on the bed D sighed. Head in her hands

"Who are you." groaned the tired cop. Who involuntarily just sealed her fate.


	2. Fake witness to a fake investigation

Chapter 2:

Fake witness in a fake investigation cover

(Author's Note: to that one review thank you, I have most of the story planned out. I'm also trying to use different points of view, or just 3rd person. I hope I get Whistler right)

**OC cast:**  
Ksenia Solo as D/Delora

Dylan O'Bbrien as Noah

( Whistler point of view )

Groaning, wait he wasn't in the water, but it felt like he was in a car. Not one that was going at regulated speeds either. Gathered from past experience. Whistler wanted it to be Blade ,but it could be familiars. It was hard to tell with the injures he sustained from the blast. He couldn't just turn to look at the driver without risking his injuries.

But he did hear a feminine voice. "Just don't die on me ok, don't want you haunting my car." Couldn't make out what they said but he only responded with a groan again. In too much pain to really give a normal response. Didn't take long for the car to stop. He wasn't paying much attention after that. Must have been the blood loss. Cause he only noticed he was not in the backseat of some car ,but in a bed. A nurse , from the look of the clothing, looked like she was finishing cleaning up. Not even saying a word to the older man. Even though he could tell she notice that he was regaining consciousness. Yet he knew she wasn't here because of kindness well not entirely. Not having to wait long. For some chick could pass from some vampire wanna be walked in. Sort of slender built , hair down and dark like the night. He felt like she was a vampire maybe it was cause of her eyes. An orange amber hue did his eyes deceive him or was there actual concern there.

"Where am I." hint of an accent was on his dry mouth. A look of realization and the young women left. Returning with a glass of water. Drinking greedily as his body would allow. He continued "Who are you?" still no response as she sat down. "Where's Blade?" that son of a bitch better of not got him self killed because of him.

"You just need to know your safe, and keep the voice down I think the neighbors are suppositions about this as it is."

Muttering which sounded gritted "Taken by a bunch of vampires again." it was more to himself. But a laugh got him off guard.

"I personally hate the real fanged verity." a small smirk planted it way on her face. The young women wanted to tell him something from the battle in her eyes. "Just rest while I get a proper room." walking out of the room the young women was off to get her car ready ,and the proper arrangements. The older man laid back down just to stare at the ceiling. Something was different about the women familiar ,yet different. First off what proper room. The room here was better then the places vampires had him in. But he still didn't trust who ever these people are. Where they with the group of vampires that set up Blade. Saved by a random kind stranger ,but Whistler did not have that kind of luck. Lay there waiting for answers. The many thoughts rushing around his head didn't help either. Why did she care about getting him a proper room. Heck the media could have made him look like a partner him crime. After some time the women returned with a young man. He could tell they finished some argument. The women finally talked

"I got a room its at a hospital where we you can fully checked out." stated the dark haired women. The young man looked liked he'd rather be else where. "I'm pulling in a favor, and you'll be a patient who is a witness in a major investigation. That is the cover in short." luckily she brought home her cop things.

"What makes you thing I'll go with this shit of a plan." spat back Whistler.

The women rolled her eyes "Well for one I trust my gut, and do you have a better idea with happened earlier." he partially knew she was right. If he went out now the vampires would have his skin. The younger man left since he knew he wasn't needed ,or Whistler just had that look on his face.

"Your gut better be right kid." a pained expression formed on his face while trying to sit up right. But dropped that plan. The young women signed

"I'll just be right back, can't go walking in with civilian clothes." yeah even if they knew who she is.

Now the getting out of the bed ,and in the car seemed like a good idea when it wasn't happening. Just groans of pain ,and not so mild cussing. Whistler hated this plan right now. But the building had an elevator. And all he had to do was lean on the girl while keeping his head down. Slightly looking up at the car, black no surprise there. But he figured she be some classic muscle car. Back seat again. Groaning when she buckled him in like some child. He had to almost brace himself at the speeds she was doing. How in the hell did she not get a speeding ticket. Didn't take long to reach the hospital she promised.

"This better work cupcake." glared Whistler earning him a laugh in response. Though she was gentle getting him out. Now came the hard part how to get in without raising alarms to any familiars.

" Thank god for the invention of elevators " murmured the women. After a long slow walk into the hospital. And may close calls they reached the room. From his point of view it seemed like any regular room minus a guard station in front of the door way. The two must have known each other since all the did was nod a signal to each other. Placing him on the bed a nurse walked in. They clearly looked out of the loop or were playing the I didn't see a thing card.

"He's a key witness in a major investigation, you didn't see anything, and you tell no one got it." ordered the young women. The young male nurse just nodded. "I'll be back later." and the dark haired women left. Some medical talk about some broken ribs ,or was it an arm. He didn't understand it really. Of course another medical person walked in this time it was a doctor. On guard as much as he could. The male muse hailed ass out of the room.

"Well somehow your lucky only a few stitches ,and some broken bones." looking down at a folder before looking back up. "No internal bleeding ,or other injures one would get from being that close to an explosion." closing the manila folder. Looking behind him. The guard still there. Whistler could conclude some secret communication since the doctor made a statement that almost caught him by surprise "Were not on the vampires side so don't be so on guard. . . well be on guard but don't blow your cover." Whistler nodded maybe the vampires knew he was dead. So playing the so called witness could be an advantage ,but the familiars. As if the person read his mind "Not a familiar ,but we'll keep the staff in here to a minimum , that's why she made this a witness protection type deal. " spoke the doctor checking his vitals.

"Still shady to me!" thinking how long was he going to stay cooped up here.

"For now it'll be a night since the nurse who gave you those stitches did a good job. But we'll have you stay the night just to be on the safe side." Whistler never got to make a snide comment. The doctor was already out the door. Great what good could he do here. Not like it had anything useful. The tv maybe wait TV. Looking around for the remote. Searching for the news channel that aired. Not long he found it. They didn't mention him alive nor dead.

"They won't mention that he escaped. Pride with the tails between their legs." suggestion the women who planed the cover up. A smirked played on her lips. Dressed in casual clothes "Had to change to fool em." leaning off the door archway. Book in one hand. "You want answers well now is the time to ask em." stated the young women walking to a chair near the bed.

"Who the fuck are you!" it wasn't a question it was a demand. The women gave him a look like she figured he'd ask.

"Delora is what the name my mom gave me. . . But on the streets its D." leaning back in the chair.

"You some familiar? What happened to Blade? What are you?" the only solid questions he could put into sentences.

Making a face like the term familiar was sickening to her "Never will I be some vampire pet , Blade no idea last time I check the cavalry arrived." after deep thought "What I am auh vampires called me a daywalker what ever that means." taken back by the last answer. No that can't be. Blade was the only daywalker.

"You got to be shiting me cupcake." he didn't believe her

"Well how else do you explain my need to consume blood ,and at times have to eat real food." retorted Delora. To further explain she showed her teeth. Reviling teeth that proved she was right

"Well shit."

"Any more questions before dinner gets here." smirked the female daywalker. Part of him wondered how Blade would react to there being another daywalker.

"You mentioned backup?"

"Yeah I'm guessing someone got him out of there before Talos did any damage." of course the team he was trying to tell him about. Before the dam swat interrupted.

"Whats your connection to him anyways." was this kid clueless

"I got him before the vampires could." it was basically right but he didn't know the women enough to give a full story. Eying the book.

"What can't a girl read." smirked Delora holding up the book

"Didn't pick ya for a. . ." reading the title "The Art of War." maybe that gussy romance vampire crap.

"It's interesting." he could tell there was more to then just interesting.

"So what are you some kind of cop."

"Correct. . .yeah I get that a lot your too young to be one." the daywalker "You'd think I'd be out there dusting suck heads. But I think being a cop is a better chose." putting up the book "Get to the humans before the vampires could type deal." her idea made sense. To have someone on the inside. Maybe he could see how trust worthy she is. Get her to help them. Heck she is a cop ,and a daywalker. Could prove to be of some use.

"Just as long as this doesn't bite me in the ass." spat Whistler feeling a bit tired.

"Get some rest old man." one opened eye glared at her "You'll need it." after that he was out like a light. From drugs ,or exhaustion. It wasn't until the light of the morning sun that got him. Noticing someone sitting on his right. Making a side glance it was the young women. Book spread out on her lap.

"Kid." no response he tried again "KID!" then she woke with a start.

"What." before giving him a glare. Book ready to slide onto the tiled floor.

"Got you up didn't it." chuckled the old man. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok make sure you don't do anything that could that could pull your stitches ,or further mess up your arm." ordered that same doctor he saw last night. He had just finished slinging the old mans arm. Somehow his clothes were cleaned. "But in a week or two I want you to come back for a check up. Any problems before then, just call me." nodding to both him ,and Delora. The doctor left the room most likely to see some other patient.

"Ok cupcake let's get you out of here." steering in a wheelchair

"Funny." not wanting to get into some wheelchair

"This will make it much easier to get to my car." having the day off helped a lot.

"It better be." letting her help him into the wheeled chair. So far it was easy. No pain to delude his senses. So far it seemed like a normal day like there was no fear from anything. Whistler knew this was false ,and they were unaware of vampires. Getting him into his car was easier then the first time. Ditching the wheelchair at the hospital. The women made a comment about we don't need no stinkin wheelchairs. This time she drove at a reasonable speed. And he was using the term reasonable lightly.

"So where to now? I mean I can't drop you off at your place ,nor mine." she referred to the fact his place got blown up.

"There's one. Just go where I tell you." looking in the car's side view mirrors. Making sure no one was following them. She looked like she wanted to make a comment but didn't.

"Fine." eyes not leaving the road.

"Make a right up here." using his one good arm to point where he indicated.


	3. Meet the Scooby-Gang

Ch 3:  
Meet the Scooby-Gang ,well part of them at least 

(Author's note - fyi the setting is in New York City, if you didn't already know. I sort of kept typing past the point for ch.2 so that explains the cut off right there.

Please note my tumblr blog ,has OC outfits for D, tag is:

Also hope I didn't make them ooc )

Following the man's direction ,even if she preferred if told her out right where, ending up at what looked like the docks. Funny where she found him was almost. . .almost. Parking the car in front of the walkway. Looking around partially D wanted to remember the place. And also make sure no one would pop out of no where. Turing to the old man "So do I need to walk you to the door ,or are you old enough to go alone." teased Delora front the drivers seat.

"Might as well." grunted Whistler getting ready to open the door. But she beat him to it.

"My mama did teach me manors." a slight Boston accent made its way into her voice. It was a slip up. The older man didn't seem like he noticed though.

"Good for her then." grunted Whistler letting the women help him out the car. Both walking down the wood pathway above the water.

"What is with you people and the docks man." smirked D her personality was coming out. There was no need for her to act professional off the clock. "Given they won't think to look here." gesturing to the area. It was partly true.

"Didn't stop em at my old place."

"Yeah good point." getting closer to the entrance. "Their not going shot first ,and ask questions later people. Cause I know what its like to get shot. Not in the mood for that." brows scrunching in thought. The man just shrugged to her. Before she could knock a man opened the door. He looked like one of those comic types. More of a brains than brawn guy. Being a bit chubby kind of helped that conclusion.

"Wait your dead" stating the obvious. Hedges wasn't sure to believe this or not. Though the only word they had on his status was what vampires told Blade.

"Well Im not." he figured the vampires played the he's dead card to break Blade. "Thank her." pointing to Delora who was rocking on her heels. Waiting to get inside before any passer by saw them.

"Ok um lets just talk about this inside." the man seemed nervous. Maybe it was her eyes. They weren't a common eye color. But they didn't seem unnatural like most vampire eyes. The three of them walked inside. Delora barely looked around not that she was interested but might as well take the invite. Finally getting into a room where a small group of people where standing in.

"Guys." all heads turned their way. Well isn't this awkward thought the half vampire. Arms folded using a sort of relaxed pose. Yet confusion lingered.

"How are you alive?" one of the guys asked

"I saved him. . ." choosing now to open up. Delora thought she was over being shy. "I was off the clock ,and I went with me gut." leaving out the fact she didn't trust information from a familiar. Of course she was ears dropping at the time.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" asked the women sitting near a computer

"For one I didn't save him for some ulterior motive, or a favor." sassed Delora

arms still folded "And seconded I'm not on the vampires side. They kind of showed their true colors to me long ago." stated the daywalker voice strong with bitterness.

"Can we move on then." gruffed Whistler who was more interested in what they had planned.

"Right names Hedges, the lady over there is Doctor Sommerfield ,and this is. . ."

"Dex" the name named Dex introduced himself before Hedges could.

"Delora Lopez." using her real name ,but kept her nickname out of the introduction.

"Now that we're all introduced what are the dam vampires up to." ordered Whistler ,finding an empty chair.

"They found him. . . Dracula." the tone in the blind women's voice showed she wasn't kidding.

"Dracula. . .I thought it was that count guy." using a fake Bela Lugosi voice "Listen to them. Children of the night. . . " her expression was one of humor. Along with not believing them. She just got more serious faces "Dam your not kidding here." D had her far share of vampires when she was getting revenge ,but these guys were like the Scoody gang.

Speaking up Hedges corrected "They had something's' right, the shape shifting. Like another person not an animal. But he's the perfect vampire really." keeping the information short. Maybe it was her eyes not really human. Just the look of someone that probably didn't care. The thing was she did care ,but for different reasons.

A look of realization hit her "That includes voice right ,like mimicking it." a shard of fear hit her heart. Though this could explain something her mother mention when she was a little girl. Was there more to her then she originally thought.

"Theatrically yes since you have to mimic the person's voice only by hearing it first." informed Hedges looking back at her.

"That explains a lot thanks." rolling her eyes. Wait did she just hint at being able to mimic voices.

"But your not him." a bit shaken up the man looked at her. She seemed human ,and did save Abigail's dad

"No I'm only part human ,and all female. Though I only found out what I am because of vampires." sassed D. Her past with vampires wasn't a subject she wished to indulge them in. Hoping the guy was smart enough to figure it out.

Looking over to Whistler to confirm what he was thinking. The old man just nodded "Impossible another daywalker. . .I thought Blade was. . ."

"The only one." finishing the man sentence "Ok we get it everyone thought Blade was the only one. Don't blame you I thought the same thing once." until she was on her little mission of revenge ,and found there was another daywalker. Didn't really put much thought into back then.

"Are the formalities over now." grunted Whistler

". .. ouh yes." spoke up Hedges walking off. Delora standing their more relaxed

"How'd he take it" asked Whistler.

"He didn't seem like he wanted help." answered Sommerfeild doing something on her computer.

"Figures kid won't take help. And what happened last time didn't help either." looking at the screen. Showing what looked like something that was seen only from a microscope. And Delora was having flashbacks to high school biology.

"Were going to try bioweapons on them." stated the doctor. Delora's brain pieced it together. She didn't want them to tell her all their plans. Since she wasn't part of the team. But she knew this was meant for Whistler then her. Figuring they already debriefed this Blade person.

"Makes sense, cause even if you kill one a day its not enough." muttered D leaning on a wall. Arms still folded "Hopefully it works I really don't like having to work with familiars." Groaned D earning a look from the old man. "Ok since were being all honest. The building they had Blade in has familiars working their." leaving out why she was stationed at that building. "How far up there I'm not sure." giving them some information in return. Whistler left the room most likely to find a place to rest. Picking up the courage "Is it possible to figure out how different I am." asked Delora to the Doctor.

Turing to face the daywalker "How so?" she seemed so different then Blade.

"It's stupid ,but I kind of want answers. Like I know like don't forget to drink blood once in a while. Or just help you guys I don't know." maybe it was the mother vibe she was getting from the women. Which would explain why she felt more comfortable around her.

"Maybe a blood sample. There's a possibility make vaccine for daywalkers." hearing the sleeves rolling up.

"Know anyone good at drawing blood." trademark smirk planted its way on her face. "I don't fight vampires anymore but if it helps."

"I don't think you want someone who's blind to do that." which earned a laugh from D. Some guy in a sweater walked in. Either it was good timing ,or he was listening in on them. He didn't speak much other then to sit in a chair while he got the needed supplies. Making note of the Norwegian accent.

"Just don't go taking a pint. Sort of have to drive back ya know." smirked D. Keeping her eyes away from area where the blood was being drawn.

"So you guys are his back up? Heard that went well." laughed D

"If you call well a man who prefers to be the lone wolf." working on her computer. The man just told her to sit for 30 minutes before leaving the blood with Sommorfield.

"Lone wolf fighting the vampires yeah that works well." rolling her eyes. Though she knew finding someone who wouldn't turn their back on you in that world was hard.

"That's why Whistler had us get him. Well it was more like King and Abby."

"From the e-mail my captain sent to my division. Must have been a show." ouh well she'll see the aftermath when she got back to work.

"Why were you put on desk duty?" trying to make small talk.

"Ouh almost attacked an suspecting familiar, boss didn't like that. So he put me on suspension sort of." head down a bit before looking up. "Sort ended this week." muttered D though she figured the women heard her. Cause there was a smile on her face. After a while they sort of chatted until D could finally leave. "My times up." standing up slowly.

"I'm sure one of the more sighted members of the team will send the results." waving the young women off. "We could use a person like you." whispered Sommerfield.

"If my job as a cop doesn't work out I will." chuckling D walked off to her car. Still in tacked that's for sure. Not some minutes after she was almost out of view the field team returned. Walking in with no success from interrogating familiars. Either the familiars didn't know anything ,or were too afraid. Didn't help the mood of one of them. Sommfield busy on her computer guessing it was some kind of analyzing. They figured it was daystar. But upon closer inspection it was blood cells

"Science isn't my strong point ,but daystar doesn't look like that. Unless it's a prank, good job." pointed out King.

"Its blood from. . an anonymous donor who. . . " but before she could finish it got deathly silent. Someone walked out of the shadows.


End file.
